The present invention relates to a holder for disposing an electrical component, especially a cylindrical component such as a resistor which is adapted to receive an air flow, on a housing.
A frequent problem with electrical components, such as resistors, is that a resistor that in all operating states can deliver the dissipation that occurs is relatively large, heavy, and expensive. It is therefore customary with high-output resistors to secure the latter at a distance from the part that carries the resistor, such as, for example, was frequently the case with tube-type television sets. However, as the pertaining component becomes increasingly warm, the convection also increases, so that as a result in automatic control of the temperature occurs. In addition, by mounting the components at a distance the parts that carry the resistors are not damaged by the heat given off thereby.
With resistors that are to be cooled in an air flow, the previously described automatic regulating effect does not take place. Although the resistors can be smaller and hence lighter, since a forced cooling is effected by the air flow, if a fan, in the intake region of which the electrical component could be mounted, is more greatly loaded due to increase in the current resistance, the flow speed drops at the component, just when a greater cooling effect is needed.
Therefore, in order to be able to withdraw the heat given off by the resistor in an at least somewhat more uniform manner, such components are often secured to the part that carries the resistor, and that is, for example, the housing of a motor, via brackets or plates of relatively rigid metal.
In contrast, it is an object of the present invention to provide a disposition of an electrical component on a housing in such a way as to combine flow, thermal, and mechanical advantages.